Clueless and in Neptune
by MorganEchs
Summary: Future Fic about next generations. Being clueless is already bad enough, but in Neptune?
1. Les Characters

**A/N: **Just a story I started writing during xmas...

* * *

**Clueless? Yeah and in Neptune! **by _Morgan E._

* * *

**_Characters_**

**Milly Olivia Melrose **_**Echolls**_**: **Milly is the daughter of Logan E_cholls_ and Veronica _Mars_ (ex _Echolls_), she's 17. Her parents are divorced and she and her siblings have been living with her father for the last year because Veronica moves a lot for work. She's blonde, petite, quite nice breasts for her genes and height (C) and beautiful red plumped lips. She doesn't get along with Vivian Derinbay, she's on the cheerleading team and is dating Alex _Lega_t.

**Vivian Madison **_**Derinbay**_**: **Vivian is the daughter of Madison _Derinbay_ (neè _Sinclair_) and Matthew _Derinbay_. She has an older step-brother, Alan. She doesn't have a great relationship with Milly. Dating Shane _Masen_ and she's the cheerleader captain.

**Alexander 'Alex' Jackson **_**Legat**_**: **Milly's on and off boyfriend. They're Neptune's Logan and Lilly. Alex is the school's bad guy, all drugs and motorbikes. He sometimes turns abusive toward Milly.

**Nathaniel **_**Field**_**:** Nathan is the school's 'SEX GOD'. He has slept with most of the 09er girls including Milly _Echolls_, Danity _Kane_, Vivian Derinbay and Daisy _Gant_.

**Samuel 'Sam' **_**Levy**_**: **Sam is the gay guy. He's very sweet and hasn't told his absent parents that he's gay. He's Milly's BFF.

**Tanzania 'Tanzie' **_**Pallen**_**: **She's the social out cast, used to be very good friends with Milly and Vivian.

**Jonas **_**Hem**_**: **Tanzie's friend.

**Holly **_**Williams**_**: **A cheerleader friend of Milly and Vivian. Quite dumb and has a secret crush on Sam even though he's gay.

**Kane **_**Peterson**_**: **(Very complicate storyline) Kane is the new kid on the block. He's parents are dead and he lives with his abusive uncles who sexually abuse his sister Cheyenne. He says he's rich so he'll fit in. He and Cheyenne don't say they're siblings so people don't ask too many questions about their bruises.

**Cheyenne **_**Peterson**_** [**_**Reveley**_**]:** Cheyenne is Kane's younger sister. She's sexually, mentally and phisically abused by her uncles, Kevin and Paul. At school she uses her mother's maiden name, Reveley. She's often 'sold' to people so her uncles can keep up the family secrets.

**Danity Avigail **_**Kane**_(**A/N**: sorry about the Danity Kane thing but it sounds cute)**:** Danity is Duncan's daughter with his wife Devorah, a Jewish australian. Since her mother is jewish both her and her brothers are Jews. Danity gets quite along with Milly.

**Lillian 'Lilly' Megan **_**Kane**_**:** Duncan and Meg's daughter. She still lives with her father.

**Adam Jacob **_**Kane**_**: **Danity's twin brother. He's similar to his brother, hangs out with Alex, Rick, Shane, Nathan and the others.

**Alice **_**Hedley**_**: **One of Milly's friends from NYC.

**Ronan **_**O'Chellaigh/O'Kelly**_**: **A guy from Ireland that Milly met in a chat. Sometimes the have 'CYBER-SEX'.

**Daniel **_**Fisker**_**: **School's pusher.

**Richard 'Rick' **_**Casablancas**_** |||: **Rick is a jock. He's very similar to Dick, both in looks then in personality. He's protective over Milly and Danity.

**Shane **_**Masen**_**: **Shane is Alex's best friend and is dating Vivian.

**Jenna **_**Larkin**_**: **Milly's best friend and Connor _Larkin_'s daughter.

**Daniel 'Dan' **_**Vandergraff**_**: **Troy _Vandergraff_ and Caitlyn Ford's son. He's Danity boyfriend even though he lusts after Milly.

**Ashton **_**Enbom**_**: **John _Enbom_'s son. Dating Daisy _Gant_.

**Daisy **_**Gant**_**: **Casey _Gant_'s daughter. Dating Ashton _Enbom_.

* * *

**Tayla Lillith Natalie **_**Echolls**_**:** Milly's 13 year-old sister. Very EMO-ish. She didn't take her parents divorce very well. She's quite dark and moody. She has an eating disorder.

**Andrew Cassidy **_**Casablancas**_**: **Dick's younger son. He has a crush on Tayla, his childhood best friend, and she seems to feel the same way.

**Joshua Binyamin **_**Kane**_**: **Duncan's 13 year-old son. He's in love with Tayla but she doesn't seem to notice him.

**Carson Keith **_**Echolls**_**: **Logan and Veronica's younger son, he's 10. A real playboy/trouble maker.

**David Elijah **_**Kane**_**: **He's always fighting with Carson for the girls. Of course they like Carson better.

**Arianna **_**Nesci**_**: **The prettiest girl in Carson's and David's class. She's always flirting with Carson. David has a super crush on her.


	2. It All Just Keeps Gettin' Better

**A/N: **All outfits are on my profile.

**A/N 2: **As you'll read Lilly doesn't like Devorah so I'm already saying sorry to all Jews who might get offended by her words. My Lilly Kane Jr. has some brain problems that's why she still lives with Duncan.

**A/N 3:** Please don't give me the all 'I don't think Veronica's daughter would do that? She's also Logan's daughter and he wasn't all shy and prudish. Plus not always kids act like their parents i mean Lilly Kane (Sr.) seriously wasn't like Jake and Celeste.

**A/N 4:** (last I promise) I was homeschooled so I'm not sure how it all works in High School. I know that one of the electives is that automobile stuff refered as 'Shop' so that's what autoshop is.

**Disclaimer: **Wait I'm looking for it…I'm sure I have it. Nothing this year santa only bought dirty diapers. No VM, Jason Dohring, Ed Westwick or Robert Pattinson. Fudge!

-----

Chapter 1: I t A l l J u s t K e e p s G e t t i n ' B e t t e r

**----------------**

**Location: **_Echolls Mansion, Neptune CA, Queen Street 15, 90909._

"Miss Milly breakfast is ready." Gabrielle, the maid knocked on Milly's bedroom.

"Thank you Gabrielle I'll be done in a second." Milly grabbed her Balenciaga bag gave one last look at her outfit and walked out of the bedroom and down the glass stairs.

Her father was sitting on an armchair reading a script, Carson was eating a waffle his eyes drawn to the TV were **E!'s Sexiest TV Shows Characters** was playing.

"Where's Tayla?" Milly grabbed a bowl of porridge and sat down on the couch next to Carson.

"She slept at a friend's house last night." Her father said closing the script and putting it in his Louis Vuitton briefcase.

"What friend?" Milly asked surprised, her sister didn't have friends.

"Some chick named Eliza." Logan answered glancing at his Rolex. "Well chuckleheads _**(gotta love Mel) **_rush that breakfast its already 8.40"

"Hey dad you're on TV." Said Carson finishing his Guava Juice. "You're number 2 on TV hot bad boys, that Milo Ventimiglio stole the number one thanks to Gilmore Girls." Logan turned his attention to the TV were they were playing a shortend his Bio, pictures of his and Veronica's wedding showing. "Hey there's mom."

"…the Logan/Veronica couple is one of the most memorable out of Hollywood's Best, Logan Echolls, Aaron Echolls son who played super hot Heath Delaney on the TV Show _One Tree Hill _and Veronica Mars the famous photographer and recently novelist. They were young and sexy and definetly showed off their feelings towards eachother in fugitive kisses at Central Park. The couple got married and divorced 5 years ago. They together have three kids: Milly, Tayla and charming Carson." The reporter kept talking about their lifes and Carson couldn't help but smile at the word 'charming'.

"Well that's mean…they said charming Carson but not super hot Milly." Milly pouted and handed her bowl to Darlene, the other maid.

"You meant Super Slut Milly?" Carson corrected her grabbing his back pack.

"Carson apologize!" Logan said trying not to laugh.

"Why it's the truth." And with that he walked off to the bathroom to wash his teeth followed by a stomping Milly. Logan stayed in the black leather arm chair time looking at the family pictures that were being shown. There was a recent one taken at the premier of Logan's movie, _Love On Ice, _it was taken more or less six years ago, before the divorce_._

The picture was of Milly, Tayla, Carson, Logan, Veronica, Trina and Trina's daughter Ember. Logan had one arm around Veronica and his other arm was around Trina. Carson, who looked adorable in his little suit, was being held by Ember (all boobs and red hair) next to her was Milly with her beautiful smile that resembled her grandma's and an arm around a non smiling Tayla.

"Thank you for watching E's Sexiest." The reporter winked and Logan turned off the TV.

"C'mon kids you'll be late for school." Yelled Logan getting up. Milly rushed out of the bathroom.

"Daddy Alex is taking me to school!" She put on her leather jacket. "Hey, I thought we agreed on the fact that you weren't going to wear this shirt anymore!"

"Are you and Alex dating again and what's wrong with my shirt?" He asked confused.

"It looks too young for you and yes Alex and I talk-" Milly was cut off by the sound of a motorbike outside. "He's here g2g bye." She put on her sunnies, grabbed her bag and kissed her father's cheek before Flying out the door.

"Oh that girl. Carson!" Carson came in from the kitchen with a bottle.

"'Sup dad I was just gettin a bottle of water." Logan took the bottle from his hands and tasted a drop. He closed the lid and gave the bottle back to his. "What was that for?"

"Hey you're my son, when I was your age I used to hide Vodka in water bottles just wanted to check. Now lets go." Logan and Carson were walking out of the house.

"Wait what would you have done if there was Vodka?" Carson stopped at the door while his father looked for the car keys.

"I'd say don't go to hard on it. And don't get caught by your mom."

"Cool. Didn't you and Milly agree on the fact that you weren't going to wear this shirt anymore?" And with that they left the house.

-

**Location:** _Derinbay Mansion, __Neptune CA, Queen Street 12, 90909._

Vivian Derinbay walked down the marble stairs of her home all dressed in purple and black. Her mother Madison was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking non fat latè that probably tasted like crap.

"Morning mother." Vivian smiled taking some butter out of the fridge.

"Morning Vivian." Her mother looked up and saw Vivian put butter on a toast. "Vivian dear, please put that butter away. You're not exactly skinny like you think, and all this purple shows off those extra kilos. It's an horrible outfit." Vivian's smile fell.

"But mother-" Madison cut off Vivian.

"Nonsense dear. Put the butter away and have some fruit, you look like a whale." Madison threw out the toast. Vivian could feel the tears threatning to spill. "Now Tomorrow you can wake up earlier and run a little. I mean your thigs are huge you probably look disgusting in your cheerleading outfit." A single tear ran down Vivian's face.

"Oh Vivian don's cry, I'm saying this for you. You should thank me."

"Thank you mother. Now is my make up smuged?" Vivian asked faking a smile.

"Luckily no. But stop eating sugar you're full of pimples." Vivian put the fruit the back in the basket.

"Well mother I must go now thank you again for the advice." Madison smiled and handed her daughter her bag.

"No problem. Make me proud and remember only salad for lunch." Vivian left the house before she started crying.

**Location: **_Kane Mansion, Neptune CA, Lincoln Ave. 7, 90909._

Danity, Joshua, Lilly, Adam, Devorah, Duncan and David were sitting at the kitchen table eating like the happy carefree family they weren't.

"Lilly please can you pass me the coffee." Lilly looked at Devorah bitterly.

"Why should I?"

"Lillian, Devorah asked for a favour now say your sorry." Duncan said looking furios.

"Jüdische dumm Entschuldigung." Lilly smiled.*

"Lilly-" Duncan was red, ready to yell at his daughter for her attitude.

"No Duncan let me deal with this." Devorah touched Duncan's hand. "I know you don't like me. But I thought you were smart and what you said not only hurt my feelings but it was also irrespectful to all those jews that were killed in such horrible way. What Adolf Hitler did was disgusting but if you have to offend me do it in a way that won't offending all those poor people."

Lilly looked ashamed for a second and then got up.

"Rott in Auschwitz." With that she left the kitchen. The others at the table were all silent as Devorah got up and left the house.

**Location: **_Peterson House, Neptune CA, 90902._

Kane Peterson looked around the disgusting house. His sister Cheyenne naked on the floor with cuts on her lower back. "Cheyenne wake up." He tried not to touch her where she had bruises.

"Hi Kane." Kane helped her get up and took her to the disgusting shower with bugs in it. He cleaned her up and helped her get dressed. "Thank you Kane, last night they were so horrible."

Kane kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm trying my best to earn some money so as soon as I turn 18 we'll get away from them." He hugged careful again not to touch her bruises. "Now do you remember the plan at school?"

"Yeah it's like always." She said sadly.

--

**Location:** _Neptune High Cafeteria, Lunch Time_

Milly Echolls sat at her usual table with all her 09er friends. "Hey guys!" Said Danity sitting down next to her boyfriend Dan Vandergraff.

"Hi Danity." Milly smiled going back to making out with Alex.

"Uhm Milly do you think that you guys could stop?" Vivian said with a sneer.

"Sure Vivs." Milly took out her Big Mac.

"God Milly hungry much? That's at least 600 calories." Vivian said eating her salad.

"It's actually 650. But it's so delicous." Milly gave one big bite. "BTW where's Shane?"

"Aloha!" Shane Masen just then kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Guys and Gals this is Kane Peterson." The group waved at Kane. "He's new." They all nodded and Shane and Kane sat down. "So this is Holly Williams, Sam Levy, Alex Legat, the one sitting on Alex's lap is Milly Echolls, Jenna Larkin, Danity Kane, Dan Vandergraff, Nathan Field, Adam Kane, Ashton Enbom, Daisy Gant, Rick Casablancas, uhm…Gina something, Kevin Fried-somethin' else and this is my girlfriend Vivian Derinbay."

"Hi I'm Kane." He smiled at the group.

"Where are you from, K?" Asked Milly smiling, all Kane could think was how beautiful she looked, with that perfect smile and baby blues, she looked sexy and innocent…she was an angel.

"New York." He said looking away.

"Really? What school?" She asked curiosly and he tried to think of a really expensive school.

"York Prep." Milly's smile widened.

"I used to go there, I never saw you though." Her angel face fell. "Strange." She went back to smiling.

"So Peterson, what do the folks do?" Alex asked, one of his hands touching Milly's breast.

"Uhm I'm an heir actually, the 'folks' are gone and I live with the money I inherited." Easy way out, no names they can look up.

"Oh well sorry." He said smugly referring to the dead parents shit. His hand slipped in Milly's top and rubbed her boobs. She smiled turning to look at him eating a Cherry Ripe.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling a little. He kisses the side of her neck.

"Keepin' my hands warm." Milly giggled again and turned to face the others again.

"So Mil will you be at the Diablo Night Party saturday?" Jenna asked drinking her Diet Coke.

"Sure. I already have my top ready, it's very Diabolic." She smiled and kind of humped against Alex. The guys whistled. Vivian was angry, she always stole all the attentions.

"Well I'm planning on wear this mini red dress that doesn't cover anything." Vivian said trying to sound seductive.

"Vivian, I'm not sure if anyone told you but there are no dresses aloud at the Diablo Night." Milly said with her famous 'I know it all'tone.

"Oh!" Vivian's face turned red with embaressment as the others laughed. "My bad."

"Well I'm sorry but I gotta leave, I need to go to class. Mr. C said that if I'm late again I'll get kicked off the team. Bye babes." Alex gave Milly a very deep kiss and removed his hands from inside her top. As the kiss broke and Alex got up Milly playfully whimpered. "Love you."

"Love you too." Milly said blowing him a kiss. He catched in the air and put it in his pocket.

"Oh looks like I have class as well." Said Jenna getting up taking her tray with her. Danity and Sam followed her.

"Bye guys." The threesome said together. Milly found herself next to Dan Vandergraff.

"Oh well, guys we have autoshop now." Shane said looking at his watch.

"Me too." Milly exclaimed and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Since when do you have autoshop?" Rick and Adam asked at the same time.

"Since it was the only place with a spot left." She answered in a 'duh' tone.

"But it's…greasy." Vivian said disgusted. "What about your manicure?"

"Well I bought this awesome pair of italian leather gloves." Milly was almost jumping from the chair. "Well now I gotta go I guess." She got up at the same time as Rick, Adam, Shane, Dan and Ashton. "See ya!" The group walked off.

**Location:** _'Shop' NHS_

"So kids this year we'll be working on a lot of high level cars. We'll be doing stuff like on Pimp My Ride." The guys cheered. "This year we also have two girls. Milly Echolls and Cheyenne Reveley. For you girls I'll make thing easier you'll just work with scooters." He said giving the girls a pervert smile. "Now all get to work."

"Hi I'm Milly!" Milly offered her hand to the redhead.

"Cheyenne." She answered shaking Milly's hand, Cheyenne had never met anyone that cheery. "I thought I was going to be the only girl and Mr. Hayes seems like a total perv." Cheyenne shivered.

"I know. Last year he was helping substituing our Photography teacher and he actually touched my ass and then winked…he freaks me out." Mr. Hayes walked over to the two girls.

"Well girlies get to work." He smiled and 'accidently' rubbed against Cheyenne. She acted like nothing happened since she was used to this stuff and started to help Milly. The girls seemed to be enjoying each others company during the class, they didn't know why but the way they had to work on those scooters made sure that their asses were in the air for everyone to see. Milly was totally aware of Mr. Hayes and his erection looking intently at what she was doing.

"Hey Cheyenne you wanna do something real cool?" Cheyenne nodded unsure. "Ok so here's the plan…" Milly started whispering in Cheyenne's ear and a few seconds after Milly found herself stradelling the bike while Cheyenne was pumping one of the wheels.

"You're right it's fun to watch them swoon." Cheyenne whispered almost giggling referring to most guys in the room. Milly smiled.

"Oh god this pump is hard." Cheyenne said a little too loudly and most guys turned to look at her.

"Oh I'll help you, sometimes they're hard to stroke." Milly offered in the same tone and guys shifted. She bend a little so she was showing the perfect curve of her bum to Mr. Hayes and at the same time giving the guys across them a good look at her lace bra. Both girls started to stroke giggling here and there. "You're right, it's hard." Milly seemed very at ease with teasing the guys and Cheyenne tried to imitate. In all the others schools she'd always been dark and moody never one to giggle, her uncles started doing the most horrible things on her when she was only 4 she really didn't have a reason to be happy but Milly's cheerful persona just made her happy.

Someone walked in the classroom shutting the door a little too hard and everyone turned to look. It was Tanzie Pallen…the social outcast.

"Miss Pallen may I ask what you're doing here?" Mr. Hayes asked annoyed, Tanzie didn't really attract him, she had no curves at all for him to look at.

"My schedule's been changed I have this class now." The brunette answered in dead tone that suddenly made the smile leave Cheyenne's face. The redhead lokked at Milly hoping the girl would cheer her up again but Milly wasn't smiling anymore.

"Okay…go help Cheyenne and Milly with the scooters." He said.

Tanzie walked over to the girls with an annoyed."Well if it ain't Neptune's biggest hoe!" Rick Casablancas said bitterly.

"Fuck you Rick." She simply answered.

"He wouldn't want to get an STD." Milly retorted.

"Look who's talking I remember your mother having a nice reputation as a cock sucker. And she even had the big C. Wow V was a whore, I mean after all no surprise everybody knows your dad has low standards." Milly got up in rage. "How was it Mil hearing your daddy fuck another woman? Must've sounded nice, huh? He is a lady's man-" Before she could continue with the offences Milly slapped her across the face and it was instant cat fight. Words like whore, slut, bitch, your mother's daughter and along that way went flying around the room until Mr. Hayes tried to break them up and got punched in the face by Tanzie.

"Tanzie Pallen in Clemmons office right now." Mr. Hayes yelled pointing the door.

"What about daddy's little ho?!" She asked looking at Milly who was fixing up her hair.

"Milly you too." And with that the threesome left a whispering class and an utterly confused Cheyenne. Things were just fine until the guys pulled out porn magazines and started asking her to do some naughty poses for them.

**Hey I delted and reuploaded the story coz I made huge grammar mistakes. ****Jüdische dumm Entschuldigung ****should mean ****Sorry stupid jew****, I'm not sure if it's right. As it'll be explained later Lilly has some brain problems from birth since all the Meg coma stuff. I once again say sorry to everyone who might get offended.**


End file.
